Damaged Goods
by Vordax0110
Summary: I believed every word that escaped your lips. I trusted you with every fibre of my being. I thought you would protect me. And the sad thing is... I still believe these things. I still believe you will be there when I wake up, at dinner, when I'm watching a sappy love movies. But I'm just not sure any more. SasuNaru AU Reupload


**Prologue**

The dancing hues of red and orange floated across the darkening sky; I watch them longingly from _our _balcony. Though, you've not been home for a while. I shake my head to rid myself of the memories of _him_, but they seem to resist as if wanting to see me suffer.

_You promised me everything._

He would hold my hand as we walking through the blanket of snow that covered the park; he would shake his head constantly in a pity attempt to rid the small snowflakes from his raven hair.  
He would kiss me by the fire on the cold autumn night of my birthday when the wind was howling and water fell from the heavens.  
He would hold me close when my sensei died as we stood beside his coffin, I let my tears soak your shirt but you ignored it and made sure I was okay.

This all led up to one event; one happening that changed our lives, your proposal - in the living room of our Tokyo house on our third year anniversary.

_But in the end, I was left with nothing._

After we were married he would start to stay after work more often, I would sit at our dinging table, candles burning, food cold and tear streaks down my face. You would come in the early morning and climb into bed with me, no greeting, no kiss on the cheek, nothing. In the morning you would usually have left for work but if you decided to stay I would make sure to cook larger breakfasts but you ignored them, muttering a faint 'goodbye, love you' as you left.

This gradually grew worse until you started coming home smelling like cheap perfume and sometimes you wouldn't come home at all. You said you were out with _The Boys_ and I believed you, you'd always been honest before, but my doubts soon began to spread and I became paranoid.

_Do you know what you've done?_

I had panic attacks. I would sit on our sofa, late at night, waiting for you to come home – bags formed under my eyes - I would often forget to shower. I didn't care though. You weren't okay and I wanted to help.

This 'small' problem wasn't helped at all though, when you started to not come home for days at a time, this became weeks and maybe longer (on one or two occasions a month). He called them business trips, I didn't know what to call them but it definitely wasn't that.

**-(_)-(-)-(_)-**

_**NOTE: Each chapter of this fic will be inspired by a different song and it would be awesome if you could find the song on YouTube or something and listen to it as you're reading, although it doesn't really matter**__**.**_

_For those of you interested I have another fic I have recently started called____**Sleeping with the Devil:**____**What a Beautiful Massacre**__, check it out and leave a review I would like to know if anyone is interested in seeing more of that kind of thing__**.**_

_Authors Note: I have already started writing the next chapters, they are longer but I think this was a good place to cut off, the way I see it is this entire chapter was a sort of remembering the past sort of thing to introduce and I don't know about you but I like the action bits along with the good story._

_Any- who, enough of me ramble: __**enjoy!**_

**-(_)-(-)-(_)-**

**Vordax ~ Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

_**Chapter I: When the Day Met The Night – Panic! At The Disco**_.

"Sasuke! I've got a surprise for you!" Mikoto squealed, "Kushina and Minato are in the kitchen!" Sasuke, hearing this, immediately ran into the house from his position on the tyre swing. He hadn't seen Uncle Minato and Auntie Kushina in ages. Quickly finding the kitchen he found his 'Uncle' and Auntie' talking with his parents, but what intrigued him more was the blob of shimmering gold that he could see sticking out of a blanket.

Silently he tapped on Kushina's elbow, hoping for a response. Which he received, "Hello, Sasu, you've gotten so big! Have you been behaving at school? I heard you moved up a year last month." He nodded slightly before pointing at the bundle in Kushina's arms.

"What's that?"

"This? This is Naruto Uzumaki!" She replied with a wide grin, moving the blanket slightly revealing a baby with golden hair, slightly tanned skin and three whisker like marks on each cheek. Being disturbed, this Naruto started to open his eyes, only slightly at first but the soon showed Sasuke a dazzling blue that put the Sky to shame. Reaching foreword with his hand, Naruto tried to grab onto Sasuke, which, to his parent's surprise, he allowed, even letting a small smile peek through his facade.

"I know! Sasuke, why don't you go outside and play with Naruto?" Before Sasuke could reply to the suggestion, he found himself outside with Naruto as his mother and Aunt Kushina smothered the baby making sure he'd be okay outside as he was only a few months old and was only just learning to walk and talk.

They soon left but stayed close enough – on the patio – if they were needed. Sasuke decided to pick his the tea-set his mother had bought him and pour some 'tea' for his guest. He handed it to Naruto but the blond ignored it and instead opted to practice his walking, around the garden. Sasuke scowled, he wanted Naruto to like him but that plan seemed to be going downhill; the boy seemed to be ignoring him.

Placing the cup down, he laid back onto the grass, folding his arms beneath his head, admiring the clouds and their various shapes.

Echoing cries soon broke his dreaming, realizing it was Naruto he leapt up, searching for the boy, finding him, in a small heap by the bond – tears streaming down his face.  
Picking the boy up he placed him in his lap (making the boys sobs start to stop), checking his body for scratches and/or bruises, a small scrape on the boys knee was all he he was able to find before he heard the sound of his parents and his aunt and uncle calling for him. He called back, waiting a few moments as they found him.

"Is Naru okay?" Minato asked as Kushina kneeled down to hold her soon, making his sobs stop totally.  
Rocking him back and forth, she stood up again, "I think we should get home and put this one to bed," She nudged her head to the now yawning Naruto, "I'll come over tomorrow after work, maybe Sasuke can play with Naru again?" She gave a warm smile towards the young Uchiha.


End file.
